


Duty & Desire

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Dramatic Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Historical Inaccuracy, Inheritance, Loosely Based on Sense & Sensibility, M/M, Mentions of Bobby/Ellen, Mentions of Michael/Hannah, Michael is the worst, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Character Death, Romance, Trashy Gothic Novels, Various Supernatural Characters - Freeform, mentions of suicidal ideation, minor character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: When wealthy businessman, Charles Novak dies, his estate is entailed onto his eldest son, Michael, by law. Upon taking the mantle of Sir Charles’ fortune, Michael’s first order of business is to disown his three younger brothers, leaving them with hardly enough to survive.Thanks to the kindness of an old friend of the family, Sir Robert Singer, the three youngest Novaks—Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer—arrive at Singer Park to take let of the cottage there. Once they arrive, the Novaks meet Lord Dean Winchester, a man of considerable fortune, and his younger brother, Colonel Sam Winchester. Both of the Winchesters are taken with Castiel and Gabriel immediately, but will they be able to find their happiness, or have they not seen the last of Michael?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Meg Masters
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85
Collections: SPN Regency Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavens Above!! It's a New Bang Fic!!
> 
> I have to admit that I'm a sucker for Regency stuff. I cut my teeth on Sense & Sensibility and Pride & Prejudice. The first movie I saw with (the amazing) Alan Rickman was the 1995 S&S where he was Colonel Brandon and divine AF. So when this Bang was announced I might have screeched out loud (maybe...okay, I did). How could I resist. 
> 
> I've never written in the Regency style before so I was super anxious about taking this on. I have attempted historical fiction in my original works before and hated how it sounded. (Personally, I feel as though my 'voice' it too modern for historicals, but I digress). This may not be the most well-written Regency, but I had a hell of a fun time writing it.
> 
> In my journey down this new path, I was blessed with an awesome artist, [Hectatess](), and a great beta, [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz). They were both a Chuck-Send and were fantastic to work with. Hectatess went above and beyond for the art for this fic, and deserves all the kudos and applause possible. 
> 
> The main pairings in this fic are Destiel and Sabriel. There are some background couples as well, as listed in the tags. The Lucifer/Meg is super minor, so don't expect that couple to get much page time.
> 
> There is a mention of suicidal ideation, but it is more Gabriel thinking about it in passing during a moment of angst. Just one sentence, and it will be warned about in the notes before that chapter, in case you want to skip that scene.
> 
> I did my very best with the research for the language, settings, and general tone for the Regency time period, but I am by no means an expert in that specific period in history. Any mistakes in the historical accuracy (and general grammar, etc) are my own. That being said, this fic does play with accuracy in the fact that in this version of Regency England, it isn't taboo for same sex couples to be open and accepted in society. Because that's how I wanted it.
> 
> As always, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, as evidenced by my ships not being canon...yet. (There's still a few weeks LOL)

_April, the twenty-fourth, the Fourth Month, In the Year of Our Lord, Eighteen Hundred and Twelve..._

Just before Charles Novak died, he sent for his eldest son, Michael. Since the estate would be entailed away to the oldest child, it would fall to Michael Novak to look after his younger siblings, Gabriel, Castiel, and Lucifer. He would be the only thing standing between them and the poor house—and no child of Sir Charles would ever be left to such a fate. 

However, knowing that his children didn’t always see eye to eye, Charles implored Michael to do his best in caring for his younger brothers. Lying on his deathbed, Charles made Michael promise to give the younger Novaks a good living once their father left this mortal world. 

Unfortunately for Charles, his son Michael was a liar. 

Sir Charles Novak was laid to rest on a rainy Tuesday with friends, family, and dignitaries in attendance. By Wednesday evening, Michael and his wife, Hannah, had descended upon the family estate to take possession. They brought along their ill-tempered small dogs, Honor and Mercy, which seemed ironic since Michael nor Hannah had either of those traits, as Lucifer was quick to point out; as well as their horrid grown children, Hael and Inias.

Hannah wasted no time declaring herself mistress of the house as she began to categorize all of the possessions within. Lucifer took the opportunity to disappear to the servant’s quarters where he holed up with some of the staff to whom he was friendly. For his part, Gabriel refused to speak more than “yes” or “no” to his brother and sister-in-law, which left Castiel to play the gracious host, though he felt anything but. 

Castiel had always been the easy child. He was quiet, had good humor, and could be counted on to do what was right. Lucifer and Gabriel were wild cards. As the days after the funeral ticked away, Castiel scrambled to keep all of his siblings content in the tense and oppressive atmosphere of the Novak estate. It wasn’t easy. Michael and Hannah insisted on taking what they wished, with no thought to the others, while Luci was missing, and Gabriel sulked in the music room playing a continuous funeral dirge on his pianoforte. 

By Saturday, four days after their father’s internment, things finally came to a head. At supper that evening, Hannah commented that she would be needing both Gabriel and Castiel’s bedrooms for her visiting friends; and “would they be ever so kind to find another room to share in the lower floors of the house?” Gabriel lost his temper and hissed horrible things at her, causing Michael to step in as the new head of the family. 

In a tight voice, Michael informed his younger brothers that he would be happy to give them five hundred pounds a year to live on, no more, no less. He also informed them that they would no longer be allowed to reside at the estate. In the course of one meal, the younger Novaks had not only lost their childhood home, but any chance at making a decent marriage match, since five hundred a year wouldn’t cover any sort of dowry. 

They had always planned on marrying well, since their father was so highly regarded and ranked. However, with Charles’ untimely death, his younger sons would be left with practically nothing, despite their father’s hopes. In this day and age, only the oldest son was worth anything in society. Any younger siblings, regardless of gender had to make advantageous matches in order to secure their futures. The Novak boys had waited too long, and now the three of them were going to have to find a way to keep on living in the world. 

It wouldn’t be easy. 

The meal ended when Gabriel threw a buttered roll at Michael and stormed off. Lucifer hadn't even bothered to come down for the meal, and Castiel was left sitting with his hateful oldest sibling and his cruel wife. He did his best to make small talk as though nothing were amiss, and after supper, Castiel retired to the library and began to work. 

He was joined around midnight by Gabriel and the two of them discussed their options. For his part, Castiel had taken the liberty of sending out inquiries for available lodging that they would be able to afford on such a meager allowance. It was another four days before they had any response. Four days of sniping and arguments and muttered curses. By the time Robert Singer’s letter had arrived, they were all at their wit’s end. 

Singer had served with Charles briefly and had kept up the acquaintance. He had even met Michael a time or two and was less than impressed with the oldest of Chuck’s sons. His letter arrived with excellent news, expressing condolences for their loss and offering the younger Novaks a cottage on his property for a minimal rent. Castiel was ecstatic since he hadn’t held much hope for finding anything that would accommodate them. Gabriel and Lucifer were less enthused, both used to the finer things under Charles’ care, they found the cottage to be substandard. “A peasant’s residence,” Lucifer had said. 

“We do not have much of a choice, brother,” Castiel responded in his gravelly tone. “With the meager amount that Michael is allowing us, we are fortunate that Lord Singer is kind enough to extend the courtesy.”

Gabe and Luci scoffed and moaned, but eventually they relented, citing Castiel’s arguments as irritatingly accurate. It was decided that come the start of the new week, they would begin the journey to their new home in the Lake Country.

On Monday dawn, the three brothers carried their own trunks and hired a coach to take them away from the only home they had ever known. The journey to Lord Singer’s parsonage was a two day ride on good roads. Castiel had carried a favorite epistolary novel to occupy his time, which made the trek easier on him than his siblings. Gabriel tried to distract himself with scenery but soon enough became bored and began to irritate his brothers for his own amusement.

It was midday on Wednesday when the Novaks arrived at the cottage on Singer Park. They disembarked and looked up at the place they would now call home. The difference in their life from before their father’s death was acute, and even Gabriel was sobered at the reality of cottage living. Lucifer, of course, immediately complained. 

“You couldn’t have found another way to carry us to this deuced place, could you Castiel?” Lucifer said drolly. “My full body is numb from that blasted coach.”

“We can’t be wasting the meager amount we have on a full Barouche, Lucifer,” Cas sighed. 

“What are we going to do here?” Gabriel wondered, kicking at a rock petulantly. 

“The same thing that we have always done, I assume,” Castiel sighed. Though he was the very youngest of the Novaks, he always felt as though he was the adult in their dynamic. 

“I couldn’t even bring my piano,” Gabriel grumbled. The topic was a sore one. Hannah had refused to allow the magnificent pianoforte to leave the manor, despite it having been a coming of age gift for Gabriel from their father. She argued that all of Novak Manor was Michael’s and that included all furniture, which she was classing the piano. Castiel and Lucifer were still surprised that Gabriel hadn’t decked his selfish sister-in-law for that slight. 

“Perhaps Lord Singer has one that you may use,” Castiel suggested. “Come on. We may as well explore our new home.”

The three brothers entered the cottage, which was modest by their standards, but quite roomy and inviting once inside. There were two sitting rooms at the front of the house, a spacious kitchen and pantry at the back, along with three bedrooms on the upper floors. At least they would not have to share accommodations, which was a blessing in itself. The brothers loved one another, but not when they were in constant contact. 

Gabriel bounced around in the upstairs, begging the others to allow him room in the front bedchamber since it had a large window seat. Castiel and Lucifer acquiesced, if only to appease Gabriel’s volatile nature. The cottage itself was furnished and it took no time at all for the brothers to unpack their trunks and settle in. 

Not long after their arrival, two horses rode up to their gates, carrying none other than their host himself, Sir Robert Singer, and another man. The gentlemen disembarked and were met at the door by all three Novaks. Singer was a gruff, bearded man, who while of genteel blood, seemed rather rough around the edges. He welcomed them to his property and introduced the Novaks to his companion, a Lord Winchester. 

Despite propriety, Lord Winchester insisted on being called by his given name, which was Dean. He smiled warmly at them all, and his sparkling green eyes drew Castiel in like a moth to flame. The youngest Novak had never known anyone to have such brilliant eyes and handsome features. For the first time in his life, Castiel was speechless and bordering on impropriety with his endless staring. Luckily, Lucifer managed to take control of the conversation and accept a dinner invitation for that evening at Singer Park.

By the time Sir Singer and Lord Winchester had galloped away, Castiel knew that he was in love. Not that he would pursue such a gentleman as Dean Winchester. The oldest son of the late Lord John Winchester was the inheritor and master of Winchester Hall just down the road. All of the Novaks had heard tell of Lord John and his massive fortune and land holdings. 

It had been said that before his untimely passing, Lord John could have bought and sold the whole of England, save for the King's palace. Now Dean was the master of all that amassed wealth. It was a shocking amount to be sure. Rumors flew that Lord Dean was worth upwards of ten thousand a year. The most surprising was the fact that he also was generous with his younger brother as well. While the younger Winchester son had been required to make his way due to primogeniture, he had never wanted for anything. Lord Dean had supported his brother, Samuel, through his military service and now allowed him to draw on fifty percent of their father’s estate. It was practically unheard of. Then again, the bond between the Winchester sons was said to be stronger than normal.

The Novaks readied themselves for their evening entertainment and meal with little trouble. When they were ready to leave for Singer Park, they were surprised to find that Lord Singer had sent them a lovely chaise to carry them to the main house. 

The brothers made small talk as they rode along the narrow, yet well-maintained road. Gabriel picked at his tight breeches absently as Castiel and Lucifer both begged him to not ask anything inappropriate. “I would never,” Gabe scoffed. 

“You think not what you say before it comes out,” Lucifer said, surprisingly taking Cas’ side in the age-old argument.

“For the sake of propriety,” Cas said. “Please. We can not afford to be removed from Singer Cottage if you offend. We have nowhere else to go, brother.”

Gabriel grumbled and crossed his arms. “Propriety is boring.”

“Nevertheless,” Lucifer smiled indulgently. “ _Try_ , Gabriel.”

“Fine.”

Their arrival at the house coincided with a young lady who arrived on foot, which was most peculiar. She did not wear a bonnet, and the hem of her dress was almost three inches deep in mud. She smiled happily at the brothers and stood next to Lord Winchester with a familiarity that spoke volumes. Dean introduced her as his ward, Miss Charlene Bradbury. 

With no regard to propriety, she smacked him on the arm and said, “Don’t tell them to call me Charlene! It’s Charlie if you want me to answer,” she said to the Novaks. 

Beaming at her, Gabriel stuck out his hand to shake and chuckled. “Looks like you two have nothing to worry about when it comes to my manners, eh?”

Charlie giggled, and she and Gabriel immediately began to chatter away to one another. Castiel and Lucifer thanked Sir Singer profusely as he allowed them entrance to Singer Park. 

They gathered in the large dining room where servants bustled around filling their plates and glasses. Sir Robert’s wife, Ellen, and their daughter, Josephine, were delightful company and not at all what the Novaks had been expecting. As they began to eat, Castiel relaxed. It was clear that with the way the Singers and Winchesters operated that it would be most difficult for even Lucifer and Gabriel to offend. It was a weight from his soul. 

“We have heard tell of your younger brother, Dean,” Lucifer said amiably. “Pray, where is he?”

Dean grinned. “Sammy’s a bit of a recluse. Likes to spend his time holed up in the library, reading. Truth be told,” Dean laughed, “I’m not at all certain how he managed to climb the ranks and make Colonel in the army. He isn’t the sort.”

“Why did he join if it isn’t what he enjoys?” Gabriel mused. 

Sir Robert grunted. “Sam is a good boy, make no mistake. But as the younger, he had to make his own way. The army was the best path for him since that’s what both his father and myself did.”

“Bobby’s family,” Dean added, giving Cas a winning smile. “He’s our uncle, and with father gone, Sam and I look to Bobby for advice and guidance when needed.”

“Not that you ever take his advice,” Ellen chortled. “He can talk till he’s blue in the face about certain things and you boys both have wax in your ears.”

Dean waved her off with a laugh and turned back to Lucifer. “Sam will be here later, I’m sure. Eventually he’ll feel the need to be social.”

“He usually stops by after dinner for some spirits and conversation,” Singer added. 

“So,” Charlie piped up. “None of you are married?”

The Novaks all glanced at one another and shook their heads. “I doubt anyone will want to risk their reputations on us now that we have nothing to offer in a match besides our good looks,” Lucifer attempted humor. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Dean said softly, winking at Castiel.

The youngest Novak flushed deeply at the action, which did not go unnoticed by his siblings. They would certainly tease him for it later. But for now, they did their best to distract the others from Castiel’s embarrassment. 

“Sir Robert?” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Might you have a pianoforte that I may play after our meal?”

“Yes, of course,” Singer smiled. 

“No one plays it much,” Ellen added. “It will be nice to hear it used. Jo doesn’t have the patience for it.”

“It’s a _girl’s_ instrument,” Jo groaned. 

“You’re welcome to it at any time,” Sir Robert added, looking at Gabriel.

“Thank you,” Gabriel was surprisingly sedate with his graciousness.

Once the food was eaten and cleared away by the servants, the party adjourned to the parlor where they all chose seats to listen to Gabriel play. Castiel settled down on a small loveseat and was rather surprised when none other than Lord Dean Winchester sat beside him. “Do you mind?” Dean asked. 

“Not at all,” Cas dipped his head, hiding his pleasure. 

They all watched as Gabriel stroked the ivory keys delicately with his fingers, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he began to play, and it was beyond breathtaking. Cas recognized the tune as a favorite of Gabe’s, one which he often played when they had been at home with father. The melody flowed over them all, and was only enhanced when Gabriel’s clear, melodious voice joined in with his skilled playing. 

Gabriel had always been the most musically inclined of the Novak brothers. It was almost as though he could pick up any form of instrument and play it perfectly. He was innately gifted in that respect. His singing voice had earned Gabriel more than a few admirers over the years. 

A soft sound came from the edge of the room, and Castiel looked up to see a tall, handsome man standing in the doorway, staring at Gabriel. Cas’ eyes drifted between his brother and the stranger and he took note of how the man seemed to be entranced with Gabriel’s every movement. It would seem as though his brother’s voice had fetched him yet another suitor, because the man was eyeing Gabe with an intensity that Castiel had never seen before. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that the stranger was in love. Luckily for the mysterious man, he was _exactly_ the type that Gabriel would fancy. Perhaps the uprooting of their life wasn’t all terrible. It seemed thus far, at least for Castiel and Gabriel, that the move to Singer Park would fall in their favor. 

*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

The purity of music had always enchanted Gabriel. He could get thoroughly lost in a captivating melody. Before his father passed, he would while away  _ hours _ , days even, in the music room. However that was no longer a luxury that he would be allowed. Gabriel was grateful for Sir Robert’s invitation, but it would be a fair while before Gabriel would feel comfortable imposing on the good humor of Singer and his family.

As he played, Gabriel allowed the music to wash over him. His eyes were closed, this particular piece he played from memory. It had always been one of Father’s favourites. Gabriel Novak had no idea that he was being openly appreciated. 

The piece wound down, and Gabriel’s fingers flew over the keys, the melodious tune skipping around the room as he held the very last note for an impressive length. The assembled immediately began to applaud, and Gabriel allowed his nature to get the best of him. He stood up from the seat and made a small, saucy bow. Modesty had never been one of his virtues. Gabriel was a bright, forceful soul and he loved to be recognized for his talents. His tutors had always reprimanded him, calling him a vain child; but his father indulged, never saying a bad word about his son’s quirks. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel smiled. He glanced up and saw a towering man of impressive features watching him intently from the door. 

He was a stranger, but something inside of Gabriel gave a distinctive pull toward the man. He was breathtakingly handsome, with fine clothes and impeccable posture. The kind of man that his father would have been proud to give a dowry to, had they met a few months earlier. As it was now, Gabriel knew that he stood no chance, despite his fluttering stomach and the lustful gaze of the stranger’s eyes. Since he had nothing to lose, Gabriel tossed an inappropriate wink in the man’s direction and said, “Enjoying the view, sir?”

The rest of the party turned and saw that they had another addition to their merry gathering. Lord Winchester— _ Dean _ —jumped up and strode over to the newcomer, clasping his forearm. “Sammy,” he said happily. “Glad you could make it.”

The others made their way over, greeting the tall man. His height was magnified by the fact that even Dean and Lucifer were shorter than him. Gabriel had never seen such a tall, imposing man. He briefly wondered what kind of strength would be coiled within that powerful form. It sent a shiver down his back as he stepped up to meet this ‘Sammy.’

“Good to see you, boy,” Sir Robert said. “It’s been too long since you’ve joined us at the Park.”

“My apologies, uncle,” he said. “I have been much preoccupied with my own estate. On my honor, I won’t stay away for so long again.”

“You better not,” Jo piped up, grinning at him.

“Cas,” Dean said, before he flushed, realizing his error with the informal words. “Um, Castiel.” He looked at the other Novaks, “this is my younger brother, Colonel Sam Winchester. Sammy, this is Mr. Lucifer Novak, and his brothers, Mr. Gabriel and Mr. Castiel.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the Colonel said with a quirk to his lips. His eyes never left Gabriel’s, and the attention was heady.

“They’re the new tenants at Singer Cottage,” Ellen said. 

“And we couldn’t be happier to have them,” Sir Robert joined in gruffly.

“Thank you, Sir Singer, we are most appreciative of your kindness,” as the eldest, Lucifer spoke for all of them. 

“None of that formality will stand here,” Ellen shook a finger at Lucifer, as though he were a naughty child. Gabriel found it endlessly amusing. “While you’re here, you’re family. And that’s final.”

Behind him, Charlie and Jo nodded enthusiastically, beaming at the Novak brothers. “Ellen’s right,” Dean said, sliding closer to Castiel. 

Both Gabriel and Lucifer noticed, but didn’t comment. If Lord Winchester was interested in pursuing their youngest brother, neither of them would stand in the way. A man of Winchester’s wealth and respectability could be the saving grace that the Novaks needed.

The party moved into one of the parlors where brandy was served. Singer, Ellen and Lucifer began to play whist in the corner, speaking of the cottage and it’s repair. Sir Robert offered the use of his employed laborers to help with some of the areas that would need to be fixed up before the next winter. On the large seat near the crackling fireplace, Charlie and Jo sat together, speaking of a particular novel. They were soon joined by Castiel, as he was currently reading it as well. Dean hovered nearby, watching Cas with great interest, much to Gabriel’s amusement. 

For his part, Gabriel had commandeered a beautiful love seat near the window, away from the others. He watched the proceedings, eyes sparking, before a long shadow fell across him. Glancing up, he saw Colonel Sam looking at him, his fingers twisting together in seeming nerves. “Colonel,” Gabriel said amiably. 

“Mr. Gabriel,” the Colonel said. “Would you mind if I sat and conversed with you?”

“Not at all,” Gabriel patted the seat next to him, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be proper for them to share a sofa. 

He could see the wheels turning in Sam’s mind, warring with propriety and what the tall soldier seemed to desire. Eventually, his feelings won out, because Sam sank down into the seat next to Gabriel, their thighs brushing through their breeches. It made Gabriel’s chest feel fizzy, like too much champagne.

The two of them sat in a heavy silence, Sam’s eyes darting around the room as Gabriel took in the handsome features of his new companion. He was just about to attempt some semblance of conversation when the Colonel blurted, “You play well.”

“Why thank you, Colonel,” Gabriel said with a wink. “I’m good with my hands.”

The reaction he’d hoped for became reality as Sam’s cheeks flushed a deep red. However, just as Gabriel was congratulating himself on flustering the other man, Sam looked up and their eyes met. There was a charged sort of heat in the Colonel’s gaze when he responded with, “You sing well too. Does that mean you’re also talented with your mouth, Gabriel?”

His jaw dropped at the blatant innuendo. It was beyond improper, but Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to care. “My my,” he said. “Who would have guessed what a filthy mind you have hidden behind your uniform,  _ Sammy _ . I like it.”

His words accorded him a full, genuine smile from the Colonel, who shifted just a fraction closer. “You intrigue me,” Sam said bluntly. 

“Do I?” Gabriel’s golden eyes sparked with delight. 

“Very much.” Sam looked across the room towards their brothers. Dean’s hand was resting on Castiel’s shoulder in a display of possessiveness as the youngest Novak chatted amiably with the young ladies. When Sam turned back to Gabriel, he looked grave. “Would it be acceptable for me to call on you at your residence sometime?”

Gabriel quirked his lips and pretended to consider the request. He could see how anxious the Colonel was, but he couldn’t resist a little bit of teasing. It was in his nature after all. “ _ I  _ would happily accept your visit, though I can’t say the same for my eldest brother.”

He watched Sam look across the room to find Lucifer watching them intently. “Oh,” Sam said. “I should speak with him then.”

“Good luck,” Gabriel grinned cheekily as Sam stiffly stood and marched across the room toward his brother. 

He chuckled to himself, knowing that Lucifer was more bark than bite. Between his name, intimidating stature, and unearthly colored eyes, Lucifer Novak could strike fear into the most determined of suitors. Though Gabriel had an inkling that Sam would prove to be of sturdier makeup. 

He watched with interest from across the room, fingers crossed in his lap that Colonel Winchester would secure Lucifer’s permission. Despite knowing that the young man was well beyond Gabriel’s station, now that their fortune was in Michael’s devious hands, he couldn’t help but want to see him again.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lord Singer had given them the use of his day carriage to return them to their house and for that, Castiel was grateful. His bones ached in a way that was unfamiliar to him, though his heart was light. 

During the evening’s events, Lord Winchester— _ Dean _ —had paid him special attention. It gave Castiel a bit of a thrill to know that he could call the handsome nobleman by his Christian name. It bordered on impropriety, but whenever Castiel pictured Winchester’s stunning green eyes, he did not recall  _ why  _ society deemed it wrong. 

During the ride back to the cottage, Castiel had stared out of the window, picturing Dean’s expressions from the evening, as Gabriel and Lucifer bickered next to him. He paid them no mind. Something about Colonel Sam had set both of them on edge, but Castiel wasn’t certain what it could be. 

The three brothers went their separate ways for the evening, with Gabriel stomping petulantly to his room and Lucifer to his own. Castiel stood in the empty hall and sighed before climbing the stairs to his own bedchamber. Whatever had turned his brother’s moods foul, would surely be revealed with the new dawn. 

He lay awake for a long while that night, looking through the wobbly glass at the stars. In an effort to doze, he tried to recall their names, but his mind was constantly swayed by the vision of Lord Winchester smiling at him. It had been years since anyone had taken an interest in Castiel. As the youngest son of Charles Novak, he always seemed to come last in the eyes of potential suitors. Michael had Hannah, and Lucifer was always popular with the men and women of fortune. And for all of his mischief and unconventional charms, Gabriel managed to grab his share of interest as well. No one seemed to want to court the last in line who was renowned in their old circle as being rather shy and uptight. 

But  _ Dean _ . Oh, Dean didn’t seem to mind. And that meant everything.

As the sun began to show his luminous face, heralding a new morn, Castiel finally drifted off to sleep with visions of Lord Winchester treating him as he’d always dreamed someone would as they courted. He knew that it was fantastical, but in a dream, no one could be harmed, save for himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The books that Gabriel and Sam talk about in this chapter are all real Regency gothic novels and apparently trashy as hell, which I love. They can be found here: [The Castle of Wolfenbach](https://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/parsons/castle/castle.html), [The Mysteries of Udolpho](http://www.yorku.ca/inpar/radcliffe_udolpho.pdf). Unfortunately, I am only able to locate 'The Mysterious Warning' for purchase, not free pdf downloads, but it is out there to buy, if you so wish.

Lucifer wasn’t a terrible brother, Gabriel knew that. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t stretching the limits of Gabriel’s care and concern. Upon their departure from Singer Park, Lucifer had teased Gabriel mercilessly over the attentions of Colonel Sam. It was infuriating. And it wasn’t helped when Lucifer made veiled intimations that  _ he  _ would enjoy Sam’s charms as well. 

Gabriel loved his brother—truly—yet he also knew that he could never compete with him. Out of the four of them, Lucifer had always been the most desired. He’d been their father’s favorite. So much so that occasionally Gabriel wondered if Michael felt threatened by the second born. As his namesake, people were drawn in by Lucifer’s handsome countenance and silvered words. There was no way for Gabriel to win the Colonel’s heart if Lucifer set his cap at the man. 

In all truthfulness, Gabriel was already prepared to concede. 

That was, until a knock came at the door just after the morning meal. They opened the door to reveal the gentleman Winchesters, along with young Miss Charlie in tow. As Castiel was closest, he gracefully invited them all in and called the young servant, whom Lord Singer had provided with the accommodations, to set tea in the front room. 

Lord Winchester and Castiel took the nearest settee together, and both men immediately locked gazes and seemed to forget that anyone else was near. For his own part, Gabriel forced his irritation down when Lucifer took the other and smiled up at Sam, patting the seat next to him invitingly. 

Just as Gabriel is as prepared to make his excuses, Miss Charlie almost galloped into the room and flung herself down next to Lucifer, much to the eldest Novak’s astonishment. “Blast,” she cried. “I’m fagged to death,” she smiled at Lucifer who, after a moment, began to laugh.

“Charlie,” Dean pulled himself from Castiel to wither at his ward. “We’re in company. Lord, if I’d ever known what a Goodyer’s Pig you were, I would have never taken you in.” The words, while stern, were colored with the undertone of true affection between them. 

At her side, Lucifer waved a careless hand and smiled. “No matter of offense,” he assured Winchester. “It seems that Charlie and myself share the commonplace mind; as does Gabriel.”

Charlie clapped her hands in delight. “We shall all be excellent friends then I believe.”

Once his brother was engaged in conversation with Miss Charlie, and Lord Winchester has gone back to staring at Castiel, Gabriel positioned himself on the far Chippendale chair near the fireplace. He angled himself to gaze out of the window, though he was tracking the Colonel’s every movement as he hovered near the entry. In a moment of decision, Sam moved with purpose and snagged a pouf with his fine leather boot, maneuvering it to rest directly in front of Gabriel.

In an attempt to hide his surprise, Gabriel waited until the Colonel had sat on the pouf at his feet. It was comical to say the least. A man of six foot four, wealth, honor and a good name, all folded upon himself, at the base of a fallen son without much to his name.

“I must say, Colonel,” Gabriel began, “that I am all astonishment that I didn’t have to grease you to sit with a man beneath your touch.”

Sam’s eyes flashed, and the fury concealed within them, set Gabriel’s heart stuttering. The Colonel looked more than displeased—he looked offended, which had not been Gabriel’s intention with his poorly worded cut at his own misfortune. Colonel Winchester leaned in, almost too close for propriety and said lowly, “Gabriel, you are not beneath my touch in any way, and I will draw your cork if you insist on insulting yourself further.”

The impish smile that graced Gabriel’s lips most certainly gave away his joy at knowing that Sam did not wish him to speak ill of himself. Perhaps the Colonel was more serious about their new acquaintance than originally thought. It warmed Gabriel deeply. “My apologies, Colonel,” he said. “I’ll endeavor not to offend again.”

“Pray, make your best attempt,” Sam smiled. 

Gabriel huffed, but was pleased. He was certain by now that Colonel Sam Winchester was a Back Gammon Player, like him. It wasn’t unheard of, but still looked at as odd in smaller communities. Thankfully, if one had a few pounds to rub together, the rabble tended to leave one be over something as private as their intimate dalliance.

“I see you managed to convince my brother to allow a visit,” Gabriel said. 

“He seemed strangely eager when I made the request,” Sam said.

The words made Gabriel snort with derision. “Of course he did,” Gabriel said. “You’re just Lucifer’s type.”

The Colonel seemed stricken dumb as he glanced across the room to where Charlie was babbling at the eldest Novak. For his own part, Lucifer seemed to be ignoring the young lady in favor of watching Sam and Gabriel. It was rather unsettling.

“I am not fond of your brother in that respect,” Sam said slowly and softly, turning back to Gabriel, whose eyes popped. 

“No?”

“He is handsome enough, I grant you,” Sam was picking his words carefully. “But he is not who I have eyes for.”

When their own eyes locked, Gabriel couldn’t help the joyful smile that spread across his features. Colonel Sam Winchester liked  _ him _ ! “I have found that I’m rather fond of you as well, Colonel,” he said. “Though, I stand by my earlier observation that you should allow for a more suitable match than I.”

“No.”

“Our ester was entailed away to our eldest sibling, and he has abandoned us,” Gabriel said. “I have little to recommend me but my charms.”

“And what charms they are,” Sam replied. “I need nothing from you, and only want your happiness.”

“Bold words.”

“I do not see the point in waffling for no purpose,” Sam said. “I am fond of you, I enjoy your company thus far, and I am interested in pursuit. I only hope that you would make it entertaining.”

“I happen to excel at that,” Gabriel said. “You would never be bored, truly.”

“Excellent.” He looked down and saw the small volume on the table next to Gabriel. “Who is reading  _ ‘The Castle of Wolfenbach? _ ’”

“I am,” Gabriel said with surprise. “I admit I have a passion for horrid books, despite Castiel’s disapproval.”

“As do I,” Sam said. 

“You jest!”

“Not at all,” Sam laughed. “I have just finished  _ ‘The Mysteries of Udolpho, _ ’ though I wasn’t all that fond of the character of Valencourt. He seemed overdone.”

“I agree,” Gabriel gasped. This was fortunate indeed! Their tastes were strikingly alike. “You must try ‘ _ The Mysterious Warning,’ _ if you have not—it is truly terrible!”

“My favorite kind.” The two men laughed together and Sam shifted the pouf closer to Gabriel’s feet. 

How could this be happening in his favor? Gabriel feared that time would fall away from him and eventually he would end up broken-hearted and alone—devastated by what could have been and never would be. Far be it for him to throw away the attentions of a wealthy and handsome man, however. He would grip tightly to Colonel Winchester for as long as he could. Even though when the time came to let the man go, it would ruin Gabriel.

*~*~*~*~*~*

In the most unusual fashion, Castiel wasn’t focused on his brothers’ happiness—he was content to be present for his own. Lord Winchester was the kind of man that others committed crimes over. He was handsome, well read, and incredibly wealthy. 

His only downside that Castiel could see thus far, were his manners. The Lord had a tendency to be brash, and he sometimes ate with a sloppy hand, however, those things most people forgave due to the man’s status and looks. Castiel forgave them because he was utterly fascinated by Lord Dean Winchester. 

“You stare at me so,” Dean murmured. “Have I offended in some manner?”

“No,” Castiel assured. “Though you stare back, my Lord.”

“Cas,” came the rough voice. “I thought we talked about this. You must call me Dean, I insist. I can never hope to woo a man who cannot see me as more than my title. You will forever resent me.”

“You speak as though you know the outcome already.”

“Perhaps I do,” Dean said. “Many of my former suitors, be they gentlemen or ladies have pursued me for my wealth and position and not for  _ me _ . I wish to be loved as a man, not a pocketbook.”

“As well you should,” Castiel agreed. Curiosity got the better of him and he said, “Why did you shorten my name, Dean?” 

The nobleman shrugged, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. “Because I want a part of you that’s all my own, and a portion of your name is all that I can obtain...for now.” The promise hovered in the air between them. “I intend to stake my claim on you, Cas. I hope that this makes my intentions clear.”

“So serious, so quickly,” Castiel mused. 

“Do you find issue?” Dean looked nervous. 

“Not at all,” Cas smiled at his companion. “And though I would care for you as my husband, I cannot say that my brothers wouldn’t be ecstatic to have the security in our lives once more.”

“I don’t think that Gabriel will have to worry much longer,” Dean slid his eyes across the room to where Gabriel and Sam were sitting almost nose to nose and delighting in the horrid gothic novels that Gabriel adored. 

“My brother has questionable taste in literature, but he seems to have found a good match in your own sibling.”

“Sam will take care of him,” Dean promised. “And he will love him more than anything. Sammy might be the second son, but I must admit that he cares as though he is the master of our station. More than me, as it were. I wish I could pawn it off on him and take his life as my own. He gets to travel and see the world while I must stay behind and do what I must for the sake of my family name.”

“You sound like a bitter child,” Castiel teased him.

“Maybe I am,” Dean smiled. “Though I think if I asked Sam to steward in my stead for a time, he would.”

“Perhaps he would be gracious enough to do that so you may have a honeymoon worthy of your adventurous nature.”

“You are a man after my own mind.”

They leaned toward one another as though drawn by a beacon and Castiel wondered if they would have broken propriety and kissed when his brother’s voice pulled him out of himself. “Castiel,” Lucifer said. “Can you regale Miss Charlie with stories of London? I’m afraid she has never been.”

Dean looked at Lucifer with an odd gaze. “And why must Cas entertain her? You two seem to be on the path to friendship.”

Across the room, Gabriel let out a noise of humor. “Yes, Luci,” he joined the conversation. “Why not you?”

Castiel lay a hand on Dean’s wrist and a sizzling electric spark flowed between them. “It is better for me to enlighten her,” he said. “Lucifer and Gabriel are more adventurous than I. I’m afraid that your young charge may end up with the wrong plots in her mind if she hears tale of their time in the city.”

“Are you the good boy of your family, Cas?” Dean said quietly, a smile on his lips. 

“Only because I was never caught at my indiscretions,” Castiel grinned back. 

He launched into a tale of his most recent trip, knowing that he was downplaying some of the details. Lucifer and Gabriel would know, but young Miss Charlie was enthralled and begged to be allowed to go to London for the holidays this year if schedules allowed. When Dean expressed unsurity, the Colonel stepped in to say that he had business there in the new year and would be happy to have her accompany himself and Gabriel.

The room was in astonishment at the proclamation and Sam blushed hotly. “Only if he desires.”

“Oh I do,” Gabriel smirked. “Very much, Colonel.”

Across the room, Lucifer rolled his eyes while Charlie bounced next to him happily. However, the whole room faded away when Castiel felt Dean’s hand covering his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regency Slang:  
> *Fagged to Death: tired/exhausted.  
> *Goodyer’s Pig: Like Goodyer’s pig; never well but when in mischief.  
> *Commonplace Mind: Dirty/Vulgar mind.   
> *Beneath Your/My Touch: Not good enough.   
> *Draw Your/One’s Cork: Punch in the nose.  
> *Back Gammon Player: Same sex oriented male.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: The mentions of suicide in this fic are in this chapter. The last section of the chapter, told in Gabriel's POV, Sixth paragraph in. Just FYI.

The pain of losing their father soon began to diminish for the Novaks as their relationships with the Winchesters and Singers progressed. Castiel found Miss Charlie and Miss Jo to be wonderful company, though Gabriel wasn’t allowed to be alone with the young ladies any longer. The three of them seemed to always come up with the most delicious schemes that usually resulted in laughter at the expense of another in the group. Lucifer and Robert were favorite targets, and both bore the brunt of the pranks well. 

Dean and Castiel grew closer as each day passed; as well as Sam and Gabriel. Once Gabriel and Lucifer sat down and spoke of their issues, it became clear to the older Novak that his brother was deeply in love with the Colonel. One night, near the lit fire in the parlor, Sam explained his intentions to Lucifer, and received Lucifer’s blessing on a union for his trouble. Dean managed to garner the same a few weeks later. 

Both couples shared their first kisses, under the watchful eye of their families and in the relative privacy of their homes. Now that they were, for all intents and purposes, engaged, they were given some measure of leeway when it came to chaperones. Usually Charlie or Jo was assigned and they always made themselves scarce. Making sure to be close, but far enough removed for the newly betrothed couples to have some modicum of privacy. 

As the days turned into weeks and then months, soon enough, the holidays were upon them. Colonel Sam had not forgotten his promise to have Charlie accompany him to London, and Gabriel had been invited as well. Castiel was spending time on the Winchester lands and Lucifer had Singer cottage all to himself. There were rumors of a girl in the village who had been seen around their property, but nothing had been proven thus far. As dangerous as it was for Lucifer to place his reputation in peril, neither Castiel or Gabriel could much blame their brother. He bore the brunt of Michael’s vicious correspondence.

The winter ball at Singer Park was enjoyed by most of the surrounding people of fortune in town. There were many familiar faces as well as new ones—visitors for the Yuletide season. After so long a sojourn in the area, the three Novak brothers had become friends and acquaintances with most everyone in town. People loved them too, and it was no surprise to Sir Singer in the least. He’d always known they would match well here, which was why he’d extended their invitation in the first place. 

Castiel and Dean participated in only three dances before feigning exhaustion. They retired to the side of the room where mostly ladies without partners resided. The two men shared a loveseat, clasped hands and pretended that they weren’t drawing stares. By now, everyone knew of Sam and Dean’s intentions toward their chosen Novaks, and most were pleased. The Winchesters were beloved in the area, and the local families wanted to see the two young men settled and happy with their lot. Marriage was the first step toward those goals in the mind of most. Of course, there were a few trampled hearts to navigate, but the brothers and their chosen seemed to navigate people’s feelings with grace. 

After the ball, the merry group stayed the night at Singer Park, for there were many rooms to be had. And if some of them were of double occupancy in the late hours, then all pretended to be none the wiser to the scandalous behavior. 

As the ball began to wind down and guests called for their carriages and barouches, a lone rider came to the gates asking for entrance. One of Sir Singer’s men restrained the stranger’s steed, under the pretense that he was not known to the man and there was a gathering taking place. 

The rider gave his name and ordered the man to fetch his master. The poor stablehand took off at a run, heading for the house to tell Sir Robert if the newcomer’s arrival. When Robert heard the news, he headed down to the drive, with Ellen flanking him on one side, Dean and Sam on the other. Out of curiosity, the girls and the Novaks followed.

Sir Robert stood before the man as he dismounted and asked what his business was on his property. 

“I am here for my brother,” the man said, removing his cloak. 

As his face was revealed, the three Novaks gasped as one. “Michael!”

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, after they dressed, the three Novaks managed to meet out in one of Singer Park’s gardens. They would be called for breakfast soon and they needed to figure out what their eldest brother was playing at. Why was he here? 

They agreed to stay as one—strength in numbers—and face Michael together. Whatever their eldest brother wanted would be denied, and quickly. They wanted Michael on his way before he ruined all that they had built on their own. 

When they arrived back inside, Michael was gathered in the entrance hall with the rest of the party. Sir Singer, Ellen and the young ladies stood off to the side, looking grim; while the Winchester brothers were staring Michael down. To anyone else it would have been intimidating. 

“Lucifer,” Michael called in a display of joviality that was utterly forced. “Gabriel, Castiel. It’s lovely of you to join us.”

“What do you want Michael?” Lucifer was on edge. 

Castiel inched closer to Dean and wished he could grasp his lover’s hand. He wished they had betrothed themselves as soon as they’d met, for Castiel had an awful feeling as to why Michael was here for them. 

It turned out that he was right.

“Father’s estate was not as extensive as I imagined. There would be enough to live on to be sure, but after I cleaned up some of the gross negligence of his businesses, the coffers were lighter than I wished,” Michael explained. 

“I fail to see how that matters to us,” Lucifer said. 

“It doesn't...for you, brother,” Michael spoke. “But it does for young Gabriel.”

They all turned to see the middle Novak looking shocked. “What? Why does this concern me?”

“I have found you a bride, Gabriel,” Michael said dully. “One of father’s old business associates, Lord Azazel Masters, is willing to forgive father’s debt if one of us will marry his daughter, Miss Meg Masters.”

They’d all heard of her. She was beautiful, and wicked. The kind of young lady who would have lived a life of disgrace without the protection of her father and Azazel’s fearsome name. 

“I’m not marrying her!” Gabriel looked shocked and disgusted. “I don’t even appreciate the company of women! Send your own son or daughter if you must! Leave me be!”

“Hael and Inias are much too young,” Michael lied. His children were twins of Castiel’s age. Fully able to wed. “It must be one of you, and I feel as though it should be you Gabriel for all of the trouble you caused in your youth.”

“I won’t do it,” Gabriel crossed his arms. “I already have a suitor and a promise of my own. You can not break that,” Gabriel glanced at Sam fervently. 

“Of course I can,” Michael said laughing. “I didn’t approve of the Union.”

“He can marry whom he likes,” Sam said, his eyes hard. 

“He will marry who I say,” Michael snapped. “As his oldest brother, I am the head of the Novak family and therefore, must approve of all suitors and claims for my younger siblings' hands now that our father is dead.”

“I won’t marry Miss Masters,” Gabriel insisted, his voice uncharacteristically small.

“Yes you will,” Michael said. “You really think I would have allowed for you to run off with this... _ soldier _ .” It was clear that Michael did not know to whom he addressed. “You need the head of family’s approval. And I do not give mine.”

“Good then that he doesn’t need your approval, huh?” Dean spoke up, standing too close to Castiel’s side. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Michael looked bored. 

“I have the head of his family’s permission—Lucifer’s,” Sam grit his teeth. 

“Unfortunately for you,  _ I  _ am the eldest, not Lucifer.”

“You gave up any right over my life when you abandoned us to starve after father’s death, Mikey,” Gabriel snapped. “You’re not my brother. You’re most certainly  _ not _ my family. And you have no say over what I do or whom I marry.”

“Unfortunately for you,” Michael said. “I do. We leave in the morning and you and Miss Masters will be wed by the end of the week to ensure the merger. Lucifer and Castiel may stay here, of course, and I will come for them to fulfill their own duties when I have use of them again.”

“You unbelievable bastard,” Gabriel hissed. He moved as though he would strike Michael, and the gathered sucked in a collective breath. “Screw you, Mikey!”

And with that, Gabriel took off, out of the house and into the pouring rain.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel ran.

He knew not where he headed, only that he had to get away. Away from Michael, away from his life. 

Away from his now broken dreams. 

The rain was erupting from the sky in torrents, soaking him through his clothes and to the bone. Gabriel cared not for himself, only that he must get far, far away before Michael  _ sold _ him to Azazel for his daughter. He’d met Miss Masters before and liked her. As a bosom friend even, but he couldn’t go against his nature. Gabriel Novak was a firm Back Door Usher and he would  _ not  _ marry a woman. 

He would marry only Colonel Sam Winchester. 

For all others, he was locked. And Gabriel would not change his mind. If Michael used the courts to force his hand, then Gabriel would have no choice but to end his suffering before the wedding night. He’d always been the dramatic brother, full of sensibility and heart, but in this case, he felt justified. Taking one’s life by their own hand was supposed to be a sin, but marrying for something other than love was a fate worse than Gabriel could bear. 

He could not live knowing that Sam was alive somewhere in the world and not with him. 

He knew the Colonel would move on, he had to. And the thought turned Gabriel’s stomach until he stopped running, bent near a towering white pine and retched. 

His lungs were burning and his calves protested as Gabriel attempted to right himself. Unable to move further, he collapsed into the ground, near his sick, and sobbed into the mud of the earth. The rain was relentless, filling his body with the chill of despair and illness. 

Gabriel lay on the ground for he knew not how long. Cold, wet and shivering against the storm, as droplets of rain fell into his eyes, mixing with the hot tears that he couldn’t hold at bay. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. It's Mikey--here to ruin everything...shocking.
> 
> Regency Slang:  
> *Back Door Usher—Same Sex Oriented Male


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dr Roberé is Robert Englund’s character, Dr Robert, in the Season 6, episode 11 ‘Appointment in Samarra.’ (I had to include him, because I needed a doctor, and I adore Robert Englund. Freddy Krueger is my fave supernatural horror slasher killer...he's just freaking hilarious.
> 
> *Spoiler (sort of):  
> Never Fear, my lovelies!! This chapter begins in angst and will end happily because I can't write a sad fic to save my life. These sweet boys and their angels deserve a HEA and I am here to oblige.

Castiel paced. 

He was terrified for his brother. Gabriel was a strong young man, but both of them had always been of a more delicate constitution than their brothers. They were always the ones to fall ill when the winter months came. And out in this storm, Gabriel would have to face the elements and the rain, it would likely seep into his skin and bring the fever along with it. Castiel was terrified. The last time Gabriel had fallen ill, he’d almost died. He could not bear to lose his brother. 

So many raised voices. Too many for Castiel to find peace. 

Sir Robert was insisting that Michael leave his property. Dean and Sam were fighting for Gabriel, saying they would pay a handsome dowery on his behalf. Lucifer was silent, plotting. And Michael was refusing to budge, his cruel features locked in a sadistic grin. 

“I am not going to stand here any longer and deal with this,” Sam finally said over the others. “Not while Gabriel is out in this storm. I’m going to look for him.”

“I’ll join you,” Sir Robert said. 

“And me,” Dean added. 

Lucifer and Castiel tried to go as well, but Sir Robert told them to stay and try to reason with Michael. Castiel knew that it was a futile cause. Michael would sooner see them all in hell than relent. He’d been better before Hannah, but he’d always been too straight and cruel for his own good. It was only amplified by his wife and children’s spoiled nature. 

The Winchesters and Sir Singer left, on both foot and horseback to search the extensive grounds. Robert didn’t believe that Gabriel would have managed to leave the property, not in this storm, but he wasn’t certain. He went to check the roads. Dean announced he would look in the out buildings and Sam took the gardens. 

They had been gone for almost an hour and there was no sign of any of them. Lucifer and Castiel had long ago given up on trying to reason with Michael. Ellen and the girls had forced them to move into the parlor where they warmed tea and started a blaze to keep the chill from the room. 

And Castiel paced. 

Dean and Sir Robert both returned, empty handed, shaking their heads, worry evident in their eyes. There was no sign of Sam or Gabriel, and it was getting dark. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabriel lay in the mud. His bones ached and he could feel his body going cold; too cold. He dragged his chilled fingertips through the mud near his face and tried to breathe. In and out. Calm. It didn’t work. 

Perhaps he would die here and save himself the trouble of dealing with Michael at all. Maybe God would have pity on his wretched soul and take him from this pain.

It was not to be.

Gabriel blinked up into the storm, rain hitting his eyes and cheeks as he saw a dark figure over him, surrounded by blinding white light. An angel? Or something else?

The figure knelt and cradled Gabriel’s face in his large hands. _Sam_. He’d come for him. Sam had come and it would all be all right now. Sam was here and Gabriel could die happy in his lover’s arms. 

“Sam,” he tried to say, though his voice was raw from sick and sobbing and came as the crock of a frog. 

“Curse the Heavens, Gabriel,” Sam said, so soft that Gabriel thought he dreamed it. “Why did you run, my love? I would have protected you.”

“Michael,” Gabe grunted. “He would have ruined you.”

An undignified snort passed Sam’s lips. “I should like to see him make the attempt, it would amuse at the very least. The rumors of the Winchester wealth is only that—rumors,” Sam explained. “We have stale in far more than most know. Your brother will be the one sent to the poor house when I finish with him.” Sam looked feral in his anger. 

Looping his arms underneath Gabriel, he lifted his lover as though he weighed no more than a leaf. “First, I must get you safe. That is my only concern at the moment. We will deal with your brother at a later event.”

Gabriel snuggled into the warmth of Sam’s chest as the Colonel carried him as a bride all the way back to Singer Park.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was well past time for the evening meal, the lamps were already lit, when the front door burst open and Sam entered, Gabriel limp in his arms. 

They all rushed, going pale when they saw the state of Gabriel when Sam laid him on the settee. “Dear god,” Ellen exclaimed. “I’ll get some warming pans and return,” she said. “Girls, gather some blankets, and Bobby—call for the doctor.”

“He passed out about ten minutes ago,” Sam was next to him on the settee, both meant dripping over the upholstery and floor. No one seemed to care, except Michael who looked disapprovingly at them.

“His pulse is weak.”

When Ellen, Jo and Charlie returned with blankets and the warming pans, they set to work trying to keep the young man’s temperature elevated. They showed everyone from the room but Castiel, who helped them undress and change Gabriel into dry underclothes. Ellen knew that they had to raise his temperature slowly, so they began with a single blanket and the settee moved closer to the fire. 

The doctor arrived soon after, brought by one of the servants who had ridden through the storm. Doctor Roberé was a man of years who had seen many things, but even his face was grave when he met with the family. 

“I have the young ladies in there watching him as I attempt the bloodletting,” he said. “Thankfully neither are squeamish—that is a rare thing.” He looked at Dean and Ellen. “Lord Winchester, Mrs Singer. If either of you ever need for the young ladies to pursue something besides marriage, they are both suited to medicine. They have the stomach for it.”

“Doctor, how is my brother,” Castiel was the first to speak.

“He isn’t doing as well as I would like,” Doctor Roberé said gravely. “I fear if the leeches do not help, then you should all prepare yourselves.” He returned to the parlor to attend his patient. 

In the corner of the room, Colonel Sam slid down the wall to slump on the floor, his head in his hands.

Lucifer broke first. “Look at what you have reduced your _family_ to,” he snarled at Michael. “You care not for any of us, and I will not see you destroy Gabriel or Castiel any further. 

“And what will you do, brother? Gabriel is no use to me dead.”

“I will take his place and marry the Masters girl,” Lucifer snapped. 

Castiel exclaimed, “Lucifer! You cannot!”

“I can, and I shall,” his brother said. Turning to Michael, Lucifer addressed him coldly. “You will relinquish all hold on either Castiel or Gabriel and give their steward to me at least until they marry. We shall divorce ourselves from the Novak name and never hear from you again.”

“And if I do not accept?” Michael said, considering. 

Dean answered first. “Then Sammy and I will use the full extent of the Winchester fortune to ruin you and send you and your family to the poorhouse.”

Michael eyed him. “Winchester? As in Lord John Winchester?”

“John was our father,” Dean said tightly. “The title falls to me and I will back my brother’s play against you. So help me, we will _ruin_ you, Michael Novak.”

There was a tense silence. “Fine,” Michael acquiesced. “As long as Lucifer keeps his end and marries the Masters girl.”

“I shall.”

“I will have papers drawn up,” Michael said. 

“Good,” Sir Robert said gruffly. “That means you’ll need to see the solicitor in town. And that means you can feel free to _get out of my house_ before I put you on your back with my shotgun.”

With both Dean and Bobby, as well as his brothers glaring at him, Michael beat a hasty retreat. 

“Lucifer,” Castiel laid a hand on his brother’s arm. “Are you certain? This is a sacrifice of great magnitude.”

“I am sure, little brother,” Lucifer smiled at him. “I will always do what I can to protect you and Gabriel. You are my family.”

“And you’re ours,” Dean said to Lucifer. “If you do not wish to marry this girl, all you need is to say the word.”

“No,” Lucifer said. “I am fond of Meg. She and I had a bit of a dalliance in our youth. I never planned to marry, but if I did, I could not choose someone more suited to me—truly.”

“I never knew,” Castiel said. 

“We were very good at sneaking,” Lucifer chuckled. “I imagine she is raging just as much against her father at this match. She may calm if she knows that _I_ will be her betrothed. I care for her as well, Castiel. She was always a good and loyal friend. She will do me a great service as a wife, and I could come to care for her as a spouse in time.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. 

The door to the parlor opened again and Charlie burst out. “Sam,” she said. “He’s awake!”

The Colonel was on his feet in moments, rushing toward his love. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sam,” Gabriel’s voice cracked as he said his lover’s name. 

“Try not to speak, love,” Sam knelt next to him with care. 

Gabriel felt small and frail—he despised it. “Sam, I cannot marry Meg. I refuse.”

“I know,” Sam said, unable to hold back the tears of relief. “Do not trouble yourself now. It has been settled.”

“What?”

“Another time.” Sam looked up at Doctor Roberé, “How is he?”

“Now that he’s awake I have a good sense that he shall recover. He may need to stay out of the cold for the foreseeable future. The boy has a rather delicate immune system. We call people such as him ‘ _Angels,’_ for it is a miracle they lived out of infancy.”

“I never realized it was that serious,” Gabriel tried to joke. He coughed roughly instead. 

“You need rest, and to stay warm,” the doctor ordered. He and Jo gathered their things and left the two men to their privacy. 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked. “Will you still love me if I’m weak in this way? My constitution is not what I have always imagined and that pains me.”

“My love, you are dearer to me now, than ever,” Sam brushed his fingers along Gabriel’s jaw. “I will never leave your side, not for an instant.”

“You will tire of me soon enough,” Gabriel attempted humor, though his eyes were too tired to sell it. 

“Never.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

_April the twenty-fourth, the Fourth Month, In the Year of Our Lord, Eighteen Hundred and Thirteen…_

The wedding was elaborate, paid for by both Winchesters, along with a contribution from Sir Singer and Lord Masters as well. 

Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer Novak were joined in holy matrimony to those that they had come to love. Some through a natural bond and some through circumstance. 

The three Novaks took the name of their spouses in a more final way to distance themselves from Michael. Even Lucifer, who found that he got along well with his father-in-law. Lord Azazel didn’t much care for the oldest Novak and ended up transferring the majority of his business into Lucifer’s hands when he saw how much his beloved daughter cared for the man. 

Castiel and Dean were set to travel the country and even some other cities of Europe on an extended honeymoon. Dean would finally get to have his dream of adventure with his loving husband, Castiel at his side. 

In Poland, they found a young girl named Claire, living on the streets. She tried to pickpocket them and had such a defiant attitude when caught that both men were amused. They hired her to be their guide of the city, and by the end of their trip, they’d fallen for her surly disposition and bright blonde curls. At Castiel’s insistence, they filed the paperwork to make her their ward and brought the young girl home to England. 

She sat with Charlie and Jo at the wedding, and all in attendance knew that there would be trouble at the ball that evening. Claire was the perfect addition to the troublemaking duo of Jo and Charlie. They were now a trio.

Sam had stayed by Gabriel’s side as he recovered. His cough lingered enough that Doctor Roberé said that it might never leave. Gabriel knew that he would persevere as long as Colonel Sam was at his side. 

While Castiel and Dean took their leave, Sam and Gabriel ran the Winchester holdings in their absence. They were all surprised—including Gabriel himself—that he seemed to have a head for business. Within the next two years, he tripled the amount of the Winchester fortune. 

The Colonel and Gabriel adopted many hunting dogs that they spoiled as their own offspring, and they fell more in love with one another as each moment passed. 

Michael was not invited to the wedding. 

When Sir Singer gave his blessing on the unions, each couple took their turns to seal their wedded life with a kiss. For each of them, it was truly the beginning of a beautiful start to the rest of their lives. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little fic. I hope that you enjoyed the journey. As I said, it's a bit different than my usual fare. That's not to say that I won't try my hand here again. 
> 
> If you are inclined to write your own Regency fic, I highly recommend this Bang. The mods are fantastic and the atmosphere was such fun! Besides, the world needs more Supernatural Boys in Breeches, if you ask me...
> 
> And don't forget to check out the other submissions in the SPN Regency Big Bang 2020!!

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
